sgrub_8fandomcom-20200214-history
The Academic
In her time, the Academic was known as Camira Azanna by those who knew her personally, or simply CA online. She was a jadeblood healer, a scientist, and founder of the troll scientific community as it exists today. She is the ancestor of Direni Azanna. Biography Early childhood As a jadeblood, Camira was instructed in the care of the Mother grub early on, before she was allowed to leave the caves. Like Direni, her interest in science was sparked by this, and she started her research when she ascended to the surface. Unlike Direni, Camira did not have the advantage of a vast database of scientific knowledge readily available. While Camira was a small child, the Absolver's revolution came and went. Camira only heard about it peripherally, but learned enough for her interest to be sparked. She read up on the Absolver's ideas and became a secret follower even when she was a small child. It also put the idea of sharing scientific knowledge into her head, as she thought it would be beneficial to others to know of her projects. First publishing Camira published her first book at the age of thirteen sweeps, just after she'd had her adult moult. By the time she was forty, she had published fourteen paper books, and with the advent of the internet in troll society, she found a new way of sharing her research. She was surprised to find that her research was needed, and read by many people. As a healer and scientist After becoming an adult, Camira was summoned back into the brooding caverns to fulfill her duty as a jadeblood and look after the Mother grub. She was instructed in the art of healing, as her research on the surface qualified her uniquely for this. As not all jadebloods are necessarily needed for care of the Mother grub, Camira was sent to the surface to practice as a healer for trolls under the condition that she had to return to the caverns at a moment's notice if she was summoned. During her time as a healer, Camira poured most of her free time into research and publishing. When she was about thirty sweeps old, she found out about her psychic power: she could read other people's memories for a brief period of time if she touched them. Because of her profession as healer, she came into physical contact with other trolls every day, and thus managed to refine her ability over the duration of a few sweeps. Gathering knowledge with her psychic ability, Camira noticed that highbloods always had more knowledge than lowbloods, and that highbloods often knew things that lowbloods knew as well, but never the other way around. From this, she came to the conclusion that highblood scientists exploited lowblood scientists psychically, harvesting their knowledge and research to pass it up the hemospectrum all the way to Her Imperious Condescension herself. As a lifelong secret follower of the Absolver, Camira strictly believed in equality, and resolved to change this. Over the next few sweeps, Camira gathered knowledge from all trolls she treated, and condensed the useful scientific knowledge into papers and books, which she published ceaselessly. However, she knew that in order to be more successful and achieving her goal of making most of troll scientific knowledge publicly available, she needed to change her tactics, so she came up with a plan. Deserting and finding a new home The next time Camira was summoned to the brooding caverns for service to the Mother grub, she refused to go. Instead, she deserted and allowed herself to get caught, knowing that she would be sold into the slave trade. Being a healer and scientist made her very desirable as a servant, and she was bought for a large sum of money by Maedri Aquila. Camira was glad to find that Maedri was a kind mistress, and over the span of only a few perigees formed a strong bond with her. One night when Maedri was injured from a fight with a rogue subjugglator, Camira treated her as her personal healer and looked at her memories at the same time. She found that Maedri was a double agent who secretly supported ancestor's rebellion and was opposed to hemophobia of any kind. Encouraged by this, Camira told Maedri of her research, her publishing, and her plans to make all scientific knowledge readily accessible for every troll regardless of blood status. Maedri was more than willing to cooperate, allowing Camira to access her memories on a regular basis. Where she had gaps in her knowledge, she would find highbloods who would know, and get them injured under the pretense of getting Camira to heal them. Camira gathered more knowledge than she ever even dreamed of during her sweeps in Maedri's service, and she published hundreds of books and papers, not just in her specialty subject biology, but in plenty of other scientific fields as well. During her time in Maedri's service, Camira developed very strong flushed feelings for Maedri. However, Maedri never reciprocated openly, fearing for the reaction of her kismesis, Gydeon Avhelm. About eight sweeps after Camira came into Maedri's service, Gydeon, who was always very loyal to the Condesce and the Empire, found out about Maedri's alliance with the rebels. Maedri and Camira tried to outrun his wrath at sea, but Gydeon caught up with them and fought Maedri. He injured Maedri fatally, but while he was recovering from his own injuries, Camira dealt him a blow to the neck, paralysing him. She tried to save Maedri but could do nothing as her mistress died, reaching out to Gydeon with the last of her strength. Filled with rage and grief, Camira killed Gydeon, and remained with the two dead violetbloods until she was found by the authorities. Service for the Grand Highblood and eventual death (tbc) Personality (tbc) Relationships (tbc)